Stand Like A Champion
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: "Félicitations, Kagami-kun. Et merci." /!\ SPOILS CHAP. 274


**Stand Like A Champion**

Résumé : **"Félicitations, Kagami-kun. Et merci." /!\ SPOILS CHAP. 274**

Pairing : **KagaKuro**

Genre : **Romance**

Rating : **K**

N/A : **HEYAAA ! :D****  
**

**Avant de lire ceci, j'aimerais vous prévenir une seconde fois : ENORMES SPOILS concernant le 274ème quart. Honnêtement, j'ai lu le chapitre en raw, je ne sais pas s'il est sorti en anglais, mais si vous lisez les scans français, alors rebroussez votre chemin, parce que c'est assez loin QAQ**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui décident de rester, j'espère que je ne vous spoil pas xD En même temps, le match avait un résultat prévisible, mais j'avoue que quand j'ai lu les scans, ça m'a laissée bouche-bée pendant un moment x)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Kagami était là, debout, comme un champion. Le corps tremblant d'excitation, le souffle haletant et le coeur gonflé de joie. Il lui sembla entendre des cris, voir des larmes couler, sentir des mains se poser sur son épaule, et une immense satisfaction l'emporter telle une vague le ferait. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient les derniers sur le terrain, les plus forts du Japon, ceux qui avaient vaincu des lycées d'élites qui avaient un nom et une réputation.

Il était fier. Fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Fier de leurs victoires. Fier de ses senpais, de ses coéquipiers, de l'équipe de basketball de Seirin. Ils y étaient. Être les number one du Japon n'était plus un rêve.

C'était désormais une réalité, que Kagami réalisa presque violemment.

Il ferma les yeux.

Tout autour de lui semblait comme un rêve, c'est à peine s'il y croyait.

Et pourtant...

Il prit une inspiration. Puis cria. Cria le plus fort possible qu'il put, comme le rugissement d'un tigre, cria à s'en presque vider les poumons. Quand il retrouva son souffle, il rouvrit les yeux devant lui.

**Seirin**-Rakuzan. **106**-105.

Ils avaient gagné ce match. Ils avaient remporté la Winter Cup.

"On a gagné..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle à cause de sa respiration haletante. Sa gorge était asséchée mais il voulait plus - il voulait s'entendre dire que la victoire était à eux, qu'ils se tenaient sur le terrain, vainqueurs d'anciens champions qu'ils avaient juré de battre. "On a gagné !" répéta-t-il plus fort, sa voix chaude et tremblante et avec ce qu'il cru être une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa joue. Ils étaient fiers, heureux et forts, les derniers acteurs de la scène.

Ils étaient les champions.

**黒子のバスケ**

"Kagami-kun."

La voix de Kuroko l'interpella, parmi les sons d'un public quittant petit à petit le gymnase et du personnel s'occupant du rangement. Kagami se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires, deux éclats brûlants d'un rouge feu rencontrant deux éclats brillants d'un bleu glacial.

Il vit Kuroko ouvrir la bouche.

"Félicitations, Kagami-kun."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuroko, sincère et fier.

"Et merci."

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les mots inattendus de son ombre. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le remercier à son tour, mais sentait que ce n'était pas assez. Il avait d'autres choses à lui dire, d'autres choses pour lesquelles il devait lui dire "merci", d'autres choses simples ou inutiles ou qui ne se disaient tout simplement pas.

Il referma la bouche. Lentement, il se rapprocha de Kuroko. Ses deux mains se posèrent avec douceur sur sa nuque, obligeant son visage à faire face au sien. Il sentit vaguement les paumes de Kuroko se poser sur son torse, et ses doigts agripper son maillot.

Il l'embrassa lorsque Kuroko se mit sur la pointe des pieds, demandant silencieusement le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras se hissèrent autour de ses épaules, tandis que les siens passèrent autour de sa taille, rendant leur étreinte agréablement chaleureuse.

"... Tetsuya..." souffla Kagami entre deux baisers. Kuroko sourit contre ses lèvres, caressant avec distraction les cheveux rouges baignés dans la lumière du soleil.

_'Je ferais de toi...'_

Lui et Kagami ne faisaient qu'un seul joueur.

_'...le meilleur du Japon.'_

* * *

**Voici l'exemple d'un texte, sortit vers trois heures du matin après un brusque réveil qui m'a coupé toute envie de dormir. Pourtant, j'étais vraiment crevée xD L'inspiration soudaine ne me réussit pas QAQ**

**J'avoue que je me demande comment Kuroko no Basket va se terminer xD Est-ce que Tadatoshi Fujimaki nous réserve un passage aux Nationales, ou la graduation des senpais ? J'ai vraiment envie de voir ça :D, bien que ça pourrait annoncer la fin du manga T^T**

**Sinon, j'adorerai savoir quelles ont été vos impressions sur le match Rakuzan VS Seirin. Par curiosité xD J'avoue que ce n'était pas le meilleur match, néanmoins j'ai bien aimé, surtout lorsque Furihata entre sur le terrain xD J'dois dire que c'est mon moment préféré x)**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
